Quest talk:The Eye That Binds
Here's the map, if anyone can create a picture: 1*2 *** 5*6 e *3* *3* * *** **4 *** 3 3 3 *** *D* 8** * *3D D3* * **7 *D* *** 3 3 3 **9 **B *** * *3* *3* * A** *** **C * 1: Emits a gold glow from an impression in the corner. * 2: A heavy Iron Bell. Ring it twice to open a passage East * 3: Iron-Plated Corridor. * 4: A heavy Iron Bell. Ring it thrice to open a passage East * 5: A heavy Iron Bell. Ring it twice to open a passage at the far West * 6: Emits a green glow from an impression in the corner. * 7: A heavy Iron Bell. Ring it once to open a passage at the Northeast * 8: A heavy Iron Bell. Ring it twice to open a passage at the West * 9: A heavy Iron Bell. Ring it thrice to open a passage East * A: Emits a silver glow from an impression in the corner * B: A heavy Iron Bell. Ring it once to open a passage East * C: Emits a blue glow from an impression in the corner * D: 256 General XP and the area vanishes The corners have impressions into which the Ironheart Amulet fits. Once you have defeated all three Flaming Skeletons, use the amulet at the corners until each glows bright red and the center area will open up. Lost Page? (Who wrote the above anyway? I sure didn't. I did reformat it a little to make it easier to read.) I may be hallucinating, but I remember seeing a better version of this page on the Sryth wiki. It had the following map on the page. Not sure if it had a walkthrough but my memory keeps suggesting there was one. The only link I see now pointing to this page is on the Tarn page and I even vaguely recall seeing the link somewhere else. Something fishy is going on... Anybody else's intuition sounding alarms? --Octarinemage 04:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) : I don't recall such thing, and I spend my life here on patrol. I haven't checked out the page fully, because it's an adventure I've still have to play, but that map has never been here, that I remember. In fact, the map was uploaded by Scout1df in June and he hasn't contrbuted since... Scarbrowtalk 14:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) 12 Skeletons Combat Values On my first test run, I got the following to-hit and SP values for the 12 skeletons: # Armoured Skeleton: 3+ at MR 70, 74 SP # Skeletal Guardsmen: 7+ at MR 70, 82 SP # Sword-Wielding Skeleton: 3+ at MR 70, 74 SP # Armoured Skeleton: 6+ at MR 70, 79 SP # Sword-Wieldin Skeleton: 5+ at MR 70, 66 SP # Armoured Skeleton: 11+ at MR 70, 70 SP # Skeletal Guardsmen: 8+ at MR 70, 79 SP # Armoured Skeleton: 11+ at MR 70, 72 SP # Skeletal Warrior: 3+ at MR 70, 76 SP # Skeletal Warrior: 5+ at MR 70, 81 SP # Bone Swordsman: 8+ at MR 70, 65 SP # Armoured Skeleton: 6+ at MR 70, 82 SP Test Run #2: # Armoured Skeleton: 8+ at MR 70, 67 SP # Skeletal Warrior: 6+ at MR 70, 79 SP # Bone Swordsman: 3+ at MR 70, 66 SP # Fleshless Axeman: 5+ at MR 70, 78 SP # Armoured Skeleton: 12+ at MR 70, 84 SP # Skeletal Guardsmen: 3+ at MR 70, 70 SP # Skeletal Warrior: 3+ at MR 70, 72 SP # Armoured Skeleton: 3+ at MR 70, 78 SP # Armoured Skeleton: 11+ at MR 70, 83 SP # Sword-Wielding Skeleton: 3+ at MR 70, 76 SP # Armoured Skeleton: 4+ at MR 70, 71 SP # Skeletal Guardsmen: 6+ at MR 70, unrecorded SP The combat values for the skeletons seem to be randomly assigned (they aren't linked to a skeleton name), with the lowest to-hit at 3+ and the highest at 12+ at MR 70. SP values also vary from 65-84, observed. Also, it is possible to fight many of the same skeleton types, and none of of another kind. --Wetheril(talk) 06:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : After running several more tests, at MR 75, it seems the highest to-hit value is 9+ at MR 75. --Wetheril(talk) 07:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :: This is because, as you continue fighting, you sometimes see a message after each combat. The message indicates that all the enemies have just gotten harder. The longer you stay in the dungeon, the higher their difficulty is supposed to get. At least that is what I thought, but, if your tables are in sequential order, then this idea is out the window...--Hastifertalk 15:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: Just a disclaimer ahead of time -- my above assertions are from memory of a few months ago, so I could be remembering the wrong adventure.--Hastifertalk 15:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::: And of course -- these are the twelve before you go down to the labyrinth, right? Aw, shucky darns. PLEASE DISREGARD MY PRECEDING COMMENTS --Hastifertalk 15:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Oh yes, these are the ones before going into the labyrinth, and yes, they are in order. As for the ones in the labyrinth, I'm going to have to run another test. They appeared to be getting harder at first, but then some dropped down to being easier. My guess is that the ones in the labyrinth are randomly generated, but none seemed to exceed a difficulty of 9+ at MR 80 so far. --Wetheril(talk) 16:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Now that you mention it, I think you're right that the ones in the labyrinth are getting harder the longer you stay there. Currently doing some pure labyrinth runs, as I have a "hypothesis" about the progression (and what may cause the lack of progression). It appears they aren't randomly generated like I thought when I did the first full-run yesterday. Will post something more conclusive later. --Wetheril(talk) 17:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Defeating Kithala Apparently, defeating Kithala does still allow you to exit the dungeon. In fact: Kithala is 18+ at MR 80, 4+ at MR 135 with 125 SP. (9+ MR to be determined on subsequent passes.) You get ~129 combat XP, leave the ruins, and go visit Tallys. You can still choose to sell the amulet to Tallys or keep it, and it will not affect getting your final scenario rewards. --Wetheril(talk) 11:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : Kithala's 9+ MR is 125. --Wetheril(talk) 00:33, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Naming Convention of Undead in Labyrinth Just for those interested, an incomplete list of the types of Undead you encounter in the labyrinth will be listed here: My reasons for removing the list from the Quest Walkthrough: # It appears that the names of the undead are randomly generated so that the first part of the name will begin with either "Armoured, Axe-weilding, Cloaked..." etc. the second part of the name with "Bone, Fleshless, Skeletal..." etc. and the last part of the name ending with either "Guardian", "Stalker", or "Warrior". In short, it's a waste of space to list 120 or more enemy names that all seem to follow this pattern. # The name of the undead is not at all related to its difficulty. The difficulty of undead in the labyrinth will be addressed in another post, and appears to progress at a constant rate the longer you stay in the labyrinth. For the above reasons, I deem it trivial to include the names of the random encounters in the Walkthrough. --Wetheril(talk) 18:59, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Maintenance tag:Still needs to be linked from appropriate pages, now it's orphaned Which "appropriate pages" is that talking about?--Hastifertalk 19:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : I'm not absolutely positive about that one, but if I were to venture a guess, it'd be the red links all over the page before I started editing the quest (this was remedied after creating Item:1522 Bone Amulet Fragment and Item:1524 Ironheart Amulet). Since I added the walkthrough and text directions yesterday, I removed the maintenance requests about those. I wasn't sure about that part of the maintenance request, so I left it alone. --Wetheril(talk) 19:14, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :: I went ahead and removed the maintenance request, since I can't see how the page is "orphaned" anymore. --Wetheril(talk) 00:46, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Requirements Requirements: Must have * Gained access to the lower level of Tarn * Collect all four Bone Amulet Fragments from there I suggest we leave only the last part. You can't collect the bone fragments unless you have access to the lower level, so it goes without saying that you must have gained access.--Shadowblack 20:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : Or just combine both lines into one. --Wetheril(talk) 20:44, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Difficulty of Random Skeletons in the Labyrinth (Finally!!) What a pain!! After some exhaustive testing in the labyrinth, it turns out my speculation was correct and also incorrect. I had suspected that the enemy difficulty for each "level" was fixed, and that there would be a constant increment for each level. Turns out enemy difficulty for each level is pre-determined, but it isn't as a constant increase like "+1 MR per level". Below is a chart of the enemy difficulties for the first 16 enemies (assuming you defeat each one you encountered). The pattern deduced is that enemy difficulty increases by +1 or +2 every other encounter. Also, noted is that fleeing will not change the difficulty of the next encounter. So if you flee from an enemy with 9+ at MR 75, the next random opponent will also be the same difficulty. You can flee as many times as you like without increasing the difficulty of the "tier". The enemies become the next tier in difficulty after you have defeated one in the current tier. --Wetheril(talk) 23:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC)